


The life of a couple in a sparring date.

by JostineKyok14



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lovers enjoying each other, Sparring, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JostineKyok14/pseuds/JostineKyok14
Summary: Sojiro went out for a week with Futaba on a family trip.Ren that is in charge of the shop takes advantage of making a sparring date with Makoto.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 9





	The life of a couple in a sparring date.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ian_MD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_MD/gifts).



> Espero que goste disso Ian  
> Eles me escolheram para dar a vocês este Natal shumako.  
> Espero que você esteja bem no Brasil. Embora as coisas não estejam indo bem. Sua família e principalmente você tenham um bom Natal e um ano próspero
> 
> Bem, você queria uma data de sessão de sparring. E Bon-Jovi XD.  
> Eu daria a você. O problema é que há algumas falhas na minha escrita de fazer cenas de luta. Então eu fiz o meu melhor

**12/15/2020**

**Evening**

**Café Leblanc: Closed**

Makoto approached Ren carefully while he was in a defensive stance. Ren watched how her beau tried to grab his arm to her advantage. He suddenly counters it when he disposes of her arms by using the back of his hands,

 _‘Now is my chance’_ looking at the opening with the left he grabbed her shoulder holding it while his right grabbed her wrist. Quickly he moved to her back following with a soft kick to ruin her stance. The match ended when Ren was pinning her on the mattress that was set on the attic’s floor at the coffee shop.

_*pant* “_ Point taken. My Queen.” Ren said while she smirks at him for the good time that she is having.

“Glad that you are improving your self-defense,” Makoto said enjoying the feeling of sparring with his boyfriend, just the two of them alone without any distractions from their friends or customers. Ren with a nod soft his hold realizing her to lie on the mattress. Close to where Makoto was while she is regaining herself from the heat of the last round by kneeling and spreading her legs. Ta

“How about we rest for a bit” Makoto nodded at his request facing him. _‘Seems that I get you tired this time. Ren Ren’_ Her thoughts were forgotten when to her surprise he grabbed her by her waist. Now both were facing themselves and while she was on top of him, she was feeling embarrassed at the way he was close.

Both were dressed for this occasion. Just that Ren decided to not wear a shirt and just wearing grey joggers’ pants and black socks. Makoto would be in a blushing mess by watching his boyfriend like that. But after being with him for 4 years, she started to control it, but there is always something that she could feel weakness from her beloved. The same applies to Ren watching her with a matching grey sports bra and yoga pants for the occasion with buchi-socks showing her cuteness side of her favorite childhood panda.

“Ryuji did stick his pressure in me,” Ren confirmed. “I kinda thank him for introducing me to the gym. It was how I found the Wing-Chun style”

“There is no sensei in protein lovers from what I see…”

“I would say Mona push me to fight to the dummy.” Ren confirmed, “I would say is kinda odd.”

Makoto laughed at the comment. “Now that you say it like that…people would think that you are crazy and you are just imagined things.”

“Well, Igor give me a headache with him. But surely it paid off.” Ren said happy for having faith in the non-cat as his partner. “Can you give me space, my Queen?”

Makoto nodded and both got up from the mattress. Both standing, he went to the workbench to grab his glasses. And Makoto grabbed her phone that was beside the old CRTV. _“Hope that sis is doing ok with Morgana. She didn’t seem to all right with leaving him.”_

_-//-_

**_2 days before_ **

**_Sae’s Apartment_ **

**_Evening_ **

_“Absolutely Not.” Sae crossing her hands responded kinda annoyed with what Ren requested of taking care of Morgana. Makoto was beside him during the chat. “Didn’t you asked your friends to care for your cat?”_

_“First of all. He is not an ordinary cat.” Ren reminds her that his partner is a created being for humanity. Even if he is annoying with the sleep schedule, Mona is important in his life._

_“Second. Haru would be out during these days, Futaba and Sojiro are gonna be out on a trip. That would explain why he leave me, Leblanc, for the week.” Feeling lamented. Ren said Sae in a way to pursue her in caring Morgana “And If I ask Ryuji or Yusuke they wouldn’t be accepting. And well there is Ann who I shouldn’t leave her for her sake of Ryuji.”_

_*sigh* Sae with his finger facing at her forehead. A Niijima thing that Ren knows from Makoto when she feels annoyed in specific situations._

_“Just it would be for a week, right?” Ren nodded at the comment. “Ok. But just this time.”_

_Makoto feels surprised by the blunt response that her sister made. “Are you sure? Is not that your incident with cats was something that probably you should think about it.”_

_Ren watched Makoto curiously that could be interesting “Incident?”_

_Makoto looks at him with her eyes wide that Ren didn’t know. “Oh. I thought you know it. But sis has a dislike with cats.”_

_“Makoto! He doesn’t need to know.” *sigh* Sae continued. “Look is not that I dislike them._

_Makoto and Ren were perplexed by this. “Um sis, Are you allergic to cats?” Makoto asked innocently._

_“No, is not that.” Sae continued. “when I was in high school and father was alive, we had a cat in our house but all the mornings the feline would wake me up.”_

_Ren smirked in that regard “Oh, That’s normal. You weren’t a morning person during your yo-.”_

_“His way was to scratch my face.”_

_“Oh…” The response felt a bit sad from Sae. Not like Ren that was finding hilarious. Makoto notices the smirking that. She hit him with her elbow to stop him from laughing at her Sis, regaining his normal mood._

_“You don’t need to worry. Morgana is not like other cats.” Ren continued “Probably he would try to wake you up with his paw. So, don’t worry.” Sae seems to be happy by the encouragement. “But he would be annoying with his sleeping schedule. Better watch it.”_

_-//-_

_*smirk* “At least is not something serious to worry about.”_ Makoto thought

“Did you bring the Bentos that we did in our apartment Mako?” Makoto's thoughts were forgotten when Ren was beside her and asked about the whereabouts of their dinner.

“Yeah. They are down in one of the booths.” Makoto continued “Be careful with the basket.” Ren went straight downstairs and locate the basket where Makoto has told him. He was close to reaching it and suddenly his phone’s notification sounded at the moment.

 _“Hm someone sends me a message I’m gonna look it later”_ Ren grabbed his phone from his pocket to read the message.

Makoto came from the attic following his boyfriend down to the coffee shop. “Is there all the food?”

“Yup, just waiting for you,” Ren confirmed while leaving her blushing by his comment

“You and your corny lines are gonna be the end of me,” Makoto commented.

“Well, what can I say. Is kinda my charm.” With a smirk, he closes the distance to leave a peak. “Now let’s eat my Queen.”

\--

“Sojiro would be back for next week.” Ren commented while both were finishing their dinner “So we will stay here during that time.”

“Don’t worry.” Makoto reassures him “I wouldn’t leave you with the fun of Leblanc alone.”

“Glad for the extra hands,” Ren smirked with the help that Makoto is giving him. “I don’t know if this would take time with college and your cadet practice.”

“Is ok, At least I could be helping you with what you need,” Makoto told him smiling in that regard. “That’s what equals means.”

“Same,” Ren smirked and with his phone, he checks the message that was left to him. Only to change the mood when he saw who it was.

**Futaba:** _Remember our promise that you will buy me the game._

*sigh* _“I forgot that.”_

“Something wrong?” Makoto asked curious about what he saw on his phone.

“I promise Futaba to buy a new copy of DMC3.” Ren continued. “I don’t know what happened to the last one. But I made a promise that I would go to Akihabara and find it.”

“Well, you can buy it. When you got the time right?” Makoto told while Ren was taking the dishes to the sink.

“Is not that easy” Ren said with a bit of worry while washing the dishes. “I got charge of Leblanc for this week. But Sojiro did leave me tasks to run the business.”

“So, you don’t have time to look at it.”

“Yeah, I got my schedule full.” Ren thought that he is not gonna make it for Futaba this time. “Probably I should tell her for the next week. Maybe Christmas could be ideal for this time. But the issue would be that a lot of people would try to buy in those times.”

“Why not leave Leblanc to me while you go and find the game?” Makoto suggested.

“I don’t want you to leave all the shop.” Ren continued. “You still have college to care for.”

“You shouldn’t worry about that,” Makoto told Ren confident. Is a habit that Ren leaves his problems out of their friends, she wouldn’t let him do that. “And I know all from this place thanks to you. Maybe you are being a bit paranoid.”

“Is not just the shop,” Ren told. “Is also looking for beans and stuff.” He tried to persuade her to forget the topic. But Makoto wouldn’t let that be a nuisance. So, she takes his hand that Ren reacted and look at her.

“Ren. You are not alone in this.” Makoto affirmed. Being his girlfriend for while is watching and caring for him as part of their relationship. “I want to help you. It is for Futaba then you can count of me.”

Ren tried to open his mouth but Makoto closes her finger to his lips. “Why not make a bet.”

“Bet?” Ren borrows went perplexed.

“What’s the score?”

“1-1”

“If I win the next round. You will leave me, Leblanc. While you go and try to find the game.” Makoto suggested.

“And if you lose?”

“Well, I wouldn’t help you. But I wouldn’t let that happen.” Ren raised his brow at the bold response. “Cus I’m gonna win this round.” Makoto was feeling confident that he is gonna take it. Ren seems to notice that competitive side of her. She always has that when they went to the arcades, especially with racing or shooting.

“You seem competitive,” Ren said not surprised by the prowess of his Queen

“I always watched father and Sis do challenges in sparring sessions.” Makoto continued. “I would try to win so better watch it.”

Ren smiled at the interesting proposition that her beau made. It wouldn’t hurt the challenge “Then be ready then. Cus I wouldn’t hold back.” Ren responded

“I know.”

\--

Ren and Makoto went to the attic and prepare for the next round. Ren was looking at his phone. Makoto takes it as if he was gonna record it. 

“You know Makoto.” Makoto notices that his boyfriend went to the music player app. “Let’s add some vibe to this match.” And then with the song hitting in.

“Nice the vibe,” Makoto said while Ren smirked at her.

“Well seems that the final round is gonna decide our fate with buying Futaba’s game.”

Both Ren and Makoto now on the mattress and at a proper distance, they were facing each other with their defensive stance. Makoto with the Aikido that is relaxing her hands. And Ren with the Wing-Chun stance that makes both hands as punches, one close to the forearm and the other facing the opponent.

The match started with Ren trying to surprise her by close to her position. She went to grab his arm as a response. But he counters it by doing the exact thing like she ended the last match. She knows better and went to avoid it by ducking and leave a kick to push him. This makes Ren step back and rethink for another move to surprise her.

“Seems that you reacted well this time,” Ren said.

“And you seem slow,” Makoto responded with a smirk

“Oh, that hurt me.” Then she went full of throttle and try to hit him with multiple blows. Ren with his training. He reacted by parrying all her attacks. He didn’t feel rushed but Makoto wanted to win. She tried to take him off guard again with a grab aiming at his hand. Ren did notice that she was feeling that her cardio and stamina were wasting since the last couple of blows that she did against him. He watches and opening that could end the match.

“Seems that I’m going to take the win this time,” Ren said bluntly and went for the chance. But he didn’t notice that Makoto was smirking _‘I got you’_. She grabbed his hand and arm; she quickly moves that hand to the other side of her shoulder and like a bag following with a pull and throw him. Ren Hits his back to the mattress and Makoto is above him. Smirking to him.

“You seem cocky but I win this time,” Makoto commented

“Well, you always won.” Ren sighed and felt tired after the final round. He throws his arms on both sides and closes his eyes. But suddenly he felt Makoto on top of him while closing the gap to his face while giggly at him 

“Now, aren’t you gonna tell me something?” Makoto asked.

“Well, I underestimated your skills.” Ren started to say.

“Correct.” Makoto seems pleased about her boyfriend admitting that she is the best at sparring. “But, aren’t you forgetting something?”

Ren sighed at what Makoto is referring to. “Well, you got Leblanc for a few days while I go to Akihabara and find the game.”

“That’s right. And there is something more…”

“More?” Makoto suddenly reaches his ear. And whispers to him that leaves him speechless.

“After finishing our bath. Why not try a different workout.”

Ren was blushing at the way that she asks him. “Only if I pay your fee,” Ren told her.

“Deal”


End file.
